I Ship War
by Malu Chan
Summary: Série de ficlets/drabbles escritas para a I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano .Albus/Scorpius. .Teddy/James.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Atenção! Essa é uma série de ficlets/drabbles escritas para a 1ª batalha da I Ship War do fórum LedoEngano. Time defendido: Albus/Scorpius.**

* * *

**Ah, o amor...**

_by Malu Chan_

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Não, não precisamos.

- Você tem que me ouvir! Eu não fiz nada de errado.

- Hunpf. Não era o que parecia.

- Você não ouviu a conversa inteira.

- Não era como seu eu precisasse. Eu ouvi o suficiente. Você poderia ter me contado, ao invés de me deixar ficar sabendo daquela forma.

- Mas é isso que eu estou falando! Você não descobriu nada porque não havia nada para descobrir.

- Você estava de joelhos. Com um anel. Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber o que aquilo significa. Você só podia ter terminado comigo primeiro.

- Argh, Scorpius! Você realmente acha que eu pediria Lysander em casamento?

- Vai saber, _Potter_! Você não tinha o melhor dos gostos da escola mesmo...

- Eu só estava nervoso, droga! Ele estava me ajudando! Eu ia pedir VOCÊ, idiota!

- O... que?

- É, seu idiota! Você entendeu tudo errado! Eu ia te pedir em casamento no jantar aquela noite!

- Oh...!

- É, "oh".

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- E então...

- Então... Você quer casar comigo?

- Albus, seu idiota. É claro que eu quero me casar com você. Me... desculpe.

- Tudo bem... Mas vem cá e me dá um beijo, vai.

- ...

- Eu senti sua falta.

- Eu também, Albus. Eu te amo.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Know you love me**

_by Malu Chan_

- Sabe... Ouvi dizer por aí que sexo de reconciliação é sempre o melhor – disse Albus naquela tarde, sentando-se ao lado do melhor amigo no Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

- Hunpf – respondeu Scorpius sem levantar os olhos. – E daí? Você primeiro precisaria ter uma namorada, para então brigar com ela, fazer as pazes e depois o sexo. E Crawller não parecia _tão_ afim de você assim para ter aceitado ser sua _namoradinha_...

- Mas eu tenho um melhor amigo que está brigado comigo e eu pensei que isso pudesse melhorar as coisas entre nós? – respondeu ele, dando ombros.

Ok, aquilo chamou a atenção de Scorpius, que imediatamente levantou os olhos.

- Eu... er... hã?

- Eu sabia que isso ia chamar a sua atenção. Olha, Scorp... me desculpa, tá? Eu sei que eu devia ter te contado que eu ia num encontro com a Samy, mas eu não queria que você sentisse que eu estava te trocando por ela, ok?

O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E o que você acha que eu sou, Potter? Uma menininha carente?

- Argh! Eu sei que não! Eu sei que foi estupidez minha! – respondeu Albus balançando o ombro do amigo. – Mas você já sabia que eu era um idiota quando virou meu amigo... Não dá pra dizer que você não havia sido avisado!

- Ai... Tá bom, Albus, tá bom... só para de me empurrar! – exclamou o loiro, empurrando as mãos do garoto para o lado. – Você parece mais uma criança hiperativa, sabia?

- Yey! Mas então... o sexo ainda tá de pé?

Scorpius apenas encarou.

- O que? Eu to falando sério!

- Sai daqui, Potter!

O moreno levantou do sofá, rindo. Quando chegou perto da porta do Salão Comunal, ainda fez questão de gritar: - VOCÊ SABE QUE ME AMA, MALFOY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tô de mal**

_by Malu Chan_

O silêncio na mesa da Sonserina era quase palpável. A cortina de tensão que irradiava dos sextoanistas parecia ter se alastrado por quase toda a Casa. Até mesmo alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa – a mesa logo ao lado da Sonserina – pareciam mais quietos do que o normal.

Tudo isso culpa do namoro de Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy.

Não é que fosse um choque o namoro dos dois. Pelo menos, não mais. A escola inteira já havia acostumado com isso há pelo menos uns seis meses.

O problema é que eles haviam brigado. Sério. _Feio_.

Há seis dias os meninos do 6º ano vivam em uma situação difícil. Desde o passei em Hogsmead no último sábado, Albus e Scorpius não falavam um com outro e seus amigos não faziam a menor idéia do que havia acontecido.

- Eu acho que a gente deveria trancar os dois numa sala e deixa-los lá durante a noite. Acho que aí eles se resolvem – comentou Henry Zabini assim que Albus saiu da mesa.

Stwart Nott apenas encarou o amigo, pensativo. – Sabe... Até que não é má idéia... Mas nós vamos precisar da Weasley pra isso dar certo.

-x-

Convencer a prima de Albus a ajuda-los foi a parte mais difícil – a garota era Corvinal demais pra querer se meter em confusão –, mas eles deram um jeito. Afinal, nem Rose estava mais agüentando aquela briga chata entre o primo e o namorado.

No final, a parte que coube a ela foi somente garantir que Albus chegasse ao local combinado e o trancasse lá dentro. E, claro, fazer o feitiço que iria liberar os dois só no dia seguinte. Não foi tão difícil.

Scorpius, aparentemente, já estava lá. No tempo que levou para os dois ficarem surpresos e trocarem um olhar magoado, ela conseguiu sair da sala e lançar o feitiço correto. É claro que eles começaram a gritar quase que imediatamente, mas ela simplesmente gritou "SE RESOLVAM E PAREM DE ENCHER O SACO DE TODO MUNDO!" e lançou um feitiço de silêncio.

-x-

Rose, Henry e Stwart chegaram à sala logo depois do café da manhã. Ainda estava trancada.

A garota retirou o feitiço de silêncio e eles pararam para ouvir por um momento. Nada. Suspirando, ela retirou o feitiço que trancava a porta e a abriu lentamente.

Ali, deitados no chão, estavam Albus e Scorpius. O loiro tinha sua cabeça no peito do outro garoto, que o abraçava possessivamente. Ela uma visão angelical, se não fossem as enormes manchas roxas nos pescoços de ambos os garotos.

Aparentemente a noite havia sido bem _prazerosa_ para ambos.

- AEEE! FINALMENTE!

- JÁ NÃO ERA SEM TEMPO!

Albus e Scorpius acordaram num pulo, assustados e Rose apenas rolou os olhos. _Meninos._


End file.
